The invention relates to a method for configuring billing processes in network elements of a data path for the transmission of packet data in a communications.
Packet data services are known which use what is known as “IP Layer 3” of the “Open Systems Interconnection Reference, OSI” model within a communications network for example. This model serves as a reference model of the international Standards Organization ISO for networks in order to define an open communication using interface standards.
Billing data recording for a data service, for example for a packet data service, is based in this case on an independent and non-synchronized detection by network elements which are used to execute the data service. The network elements involved in the transmission of a data service in such cases each have assigned billing processes which are used for recording billing data. The billing data is collected in network elements provided especially for the purpose in order to create a service-oriented or service-specific billing.
The network elements involved in billing data recording have a unique correlation identifier to allow them identify all billing data pertaining to a concrete service usage.
The correlation identifier is entered in the billing data so that billing data can be linked together by a central entity and processed together for billing.
A central problem of this type of billing is the distribution of the unique correlation identifier to the respective network elements. The network elements involved in executing a service generally operate on different network layers, for example on layers of the OSI model—Layer 2, Layer 3 or Layer 7.
Additional problems during billing data recording are caused if the network elements are arranged in different areas of the network, for example if they are arranged in a “Packet Switched, PS” domain or in an “IP Multimedia Subsystem, IMS”.
Furthermore it is possible for the network elements involved in the execution of a packet data service to be separated from each other by technology boundaries. Thus for example some of the network elements can be based on the “Universal Mobile Telecommunication system, UMTS” whereas others can be based on the “Wireless Local Area Network, WLAN”.
In these outlined cases a mechanism for distribution of the respective correlation identifier must be defined and standardized, which means that rapid introduction of new services involves great expense. Thus for example the known “Multi Media Service, MMS” for prepaid subscribers has for a long time not been able to be provided because the required billing data recording methods are not offered. The method for distribution of the correlation identifiers for billing data recording are thus only able to be implemented at great expense, since billing data is collected in the network elements involved and resulting billing data records must be forwarded to a central entity. The central entity for its part must determine from an incoming flood of data those billing data records which belong together, and needs a great deal of time to evaluate them.
Methods for billing data recording or methods for configuration of billing processes at the network elements involved are discussed for example by the “Internet Engineering Task Force, IETF” within the framework of the project “Next Steps in Signaling, NSIS”, in which case underlying Internet routing methods are used to find network elements of a data path.